Si La Quieres
by zey08
Summary: Freddie nunca fue de los que guardan secretos. Ahora cuando una sombra de su pasado se hace presente debera tomar deciciones que de alguna manera van a repercutir en su futuro. ¿Que decision tomara?
1. Ella Es Selena

Soy tan estupida que me quitaron la libreta donde tengo los capitulos de las otras historias. Esta historia se me ocurrio despues de pasar mi tarde oyendo y cantando canciones de Selena Quintanilla se me ocurrio esta idea, muy loca y extra a... diviertanse.

_**icarly no es mio, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido la idea...**_

__  
>Una cosa mas antes de comenzar, disculpen mi ortografia... microsoft word se descompuso y estoy escribiendo en el bloc de notas.<br>aclaraciones.  
>"a" lo que piensan -a- lo que dicen (a) notas de la autora<p>

**Capitulo 1: Ella es Selena.**

" Como diablos me convencieron?" se preguntaba insistentemente el pobre Freddie mientras entre un monton de gente entraba al estadio (no se en donde hagan los conciertos, pero en mexico los suelen hacer en el estadio).

- Porque estamos aqui? - oyo preguntar a Sam

-El hecho de que ustedes dos sean novios no significa que no pueden haccer cosas con migo - hablo Carly, ya cansada de la actitud de su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, Freddie no hablaba, se quebaba callado como si no estuviera en el lugar. Reviso con la mirada el poster en la pared de acceso: en el se encontraba una chica de tez palida, cabello negro como la noche, llevaba puesto un vestido hasta la rodilla azul con blanco y de mangas una tela casi completamente transparente, sostenia un microfono cerca de su boca se notaba que cantaba, Bajo de esa figura en enormes letras el nombre: SELENA. Freddie se detuvo en seco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia miedo, miedo de que las dos personas mas queridas para el descubrieran cosas que no deberian.

Al poco rato llegaron hasta sus asientos y de un segundo al otro el escenario se ilumino con un unico reflector que dejo ver una esbelta figura, de tez palida y cabello negro.

La-la-la-la .. yeah

I coulda been the one you noticed I coulda been all over you I coulda been like all the others Is that what I'm supposed to do?  
>It woulda been really stupid If I woulda went home with you To give you everything you wanted It woulda been way to soon<p>

I try to be sensitive I try to be tough I try to walk away Miranda Cosgrove lyrics at .com I try to be innocent I try to be rough but I just wanna play

You're my - Daydream You know that I've been thinking about you - lately And anekatips every time I look at you I can't explain, I feel insane I can't get away You're my daydream

La-la-la-la .. yeah

If I tell you what I'm thinking If I let myself trust you Can you give me what I'm missin?  
>Can you make my dreams come true?<p>

I try to be sensitive I try to be tough I try to walk away I try to be innocent I try to be rough but I just wanna play

You're my Daydream You know that I've been thinking about you lately And every time I look at you I can't explain, I feel insane I can't get away You're my daydream

I've always wanted someone I've been waiting so long Could you be that someone?  
>Are you my, you my You're my, you're my<p>

Daydream You know that I've been thinking about you lately And everytime I look at you I can't explain I feel insane I can't get away You're my daydream

(You're my daydream)  
>And you know and you know and you know You're making me insane (You're my daydream)<br>And you know and you know and you know You're doing it again (repeat)

Canto con mucha energia la chica sobre el escenario de seguramente 16 años.

-Gracias a todos, por venir a este concierto, mi ultimo concierto de esta gira. La felicidad que siento en estos momentos es realmente infinita. Hay momentos en nuestras vidas en los que tenemos que tomar decisiones dificiles, cuando debemos de desaparecer para decir: debo seguir mi camino. Los aplausos se escucharon por montones al escuchar el nombre de la siguiente cancion. Sin embargo un chico de cabellos castaños apesar de estar explotando de emocion se encontraba mas preocupado que otra cosa.

I gotta say what's in my mind

Something about us

doesn't seem right these days

life keeps getting in the way

Whenever we try,

somehow the plan is always rearranged

It's so hard to say

But I've gotta do what's best for me

You'll be ok..  
>I've go to move on and be who<p>

I am I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find our place in this world someday

But at least for now I gotta go my own away

Don't wanna leave it all behind

But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall everytime

Another colour turns to grey and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away

I'm leaving today 'cause I've gotta do what's best for me you'll be ok..

I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here I hope you understand

We might find our place in this world someday

But at least for now I gotta go my own away

De entre las sombras del escenario emergio un chico de cabello negro quien comenzo a cantar.

What about us?  
>What about everything we've been through?<p>

Asi le siguio Selena

What about trust?

El joven prosiguio

you know I never wanted to trust you

Selena

and what about me?

El joven

What am I supposed to do?

Selena

I gotta leave but I'll miss you

El joven

I'll miss you

Selena

so I've got to move on and be who I am

El joven

Why do you have to go?

Selena

I just don't belong here I hope you understand

El joven

I'm trying to understand

Selena

We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now

El joven

I want you to stay

Selena I wanna go my own way I've got to move on and be who I am

El joven

What about us?

Selena I just don't belong here I hope you understand

El joven I'm trying to understand

Selena

We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now

I gotta go my own away I gotta go my own away I gotta go my own away

- Con ustedes mi hermano: Cristian - presento la cantante al joven que canto con ella.

Asi el concierto siguio hasta muy avanzada la noche. Hasta que...

-Para dar por terminado este concierto y con el permiso de la familia Quintanilla quiero dedicar esta cancion a mi mejor amigo, la persona que siempre me apoyo aunque gustaba de hacerme enojar, mi primer fan y algunas veces mi dolor de cabeza. Holmes esto es para ti, de tu canario - dedico con un peque o deje de tristeza la joven cantante - Como la flor de selena Quintanilla.

Yo s que tienes un nuevo amor

Sin embargo, te deseo lo mejor Si en m no encontraste felicidad

Tal vez alguien m s te la dar

Como la flor, (Como la flor)  
>Con tanto amor (Con tanto amor)<br>Me diste , se marchito

Me marcho hoy, yo se perder

Pero, Ay! Como me duele

Ay! Como me duele

Si vieras como duele perder tu amor

Con tu adios te llevas mi corazon

No se si pueda volver a amar

Porque te di todo el amor que pude dar

Como la flor, (Como la flor)  
>Con tanto amor (Con tanto amor)<br>Me diste , se marchito

Me marcho hoy, yo se perder

Pero, Ay! Como me duele

Ay! Como me duele

Como la flor, (como la flor)  
>con tanto amor (con tanto amor)<br>Me diste , se marchito

Me marcho hoy, yo se perder

Pero, Ay! Como me duele

Ay! Como me duele

La cantante bajo del escenario y el estadio se vacio rapidamente, unos de los ultimos en salir fue nuestro trio favorito.

- Me puedo quedar en tu casa? - pregunto la rubia

-Claro - fue todo lo que dijo su amiga ya que la verdad no queria oir sus motivos. De repente la joven conductora se dio cuenta de la tristeza que hacia llegar rapidamente el humor de su amigo varon - Freddie te sientes bien?

- si, estoy bien - dijo el cruzando la calle sin darse cuenta de la enorme limosina que venia a gran velocidad.

-Freddie CUIDADO! - grito por primera vez su preocupada novia.

Freddie volteo la cabeza simplemente para sentir un leve golpe que hizo retumbar todo su cuerpo y volar unos 4 metros en la acera. Tanto Sam como Carly corrieron para asegurarse que estuviera bien pero al llegar su cuerpo se paralizo no pudieron hacer nada mas que simplemente ver su cuerpo retrociendo de dolor, entraron en trance.

Mientras tanto dentro de la limosina, la joven cantante luchaba con su madre, representante y hermano.

-tengo que bajar - replicaba la chica

-no lo haras jovencita - decia su madre

-tengo que - volvio a decir

-es muy peligroso - aclaro su representante

- yo voy con ella - se ofrecio su hermano

-esta bien - dijo su madre al ver la preocupacion reflejada en la cantante.

Selena bajo de la limosina acompañada de su hermano, Cristian y se dirigio corriendo hasta el tumulto de gente que se encontraba reunida alredor del productor tecnico. La joven se inclino sobre la persona para ver su rostro y la sorpresa se hizo mas que presente en su rostro.

Freddie comenzo a abrir los ojos, para ver el delicado rostro de la cantante demasiado cerca del suyo, para gusto de Sam.

- Holmes? - pregunto la chica con lagrimas en los ojos y una pequeña pizca de esperanza en su voz.

- Canario? - pregunto el con felicidad infinita y sorpresa en igual magnitud.

Selena se acerco y lo abrazo con tanta felicidad que sus ojos no podian parar de derramar las grusas lagrimas acumuladas por años. El sin saber que hacer la abrazo recordando todas las veces que antes la habia abrazo de esa manera.

- QUE? - fue lo ultimo que Freddie oyo antes de que el dolor del accidente se hiciera presente en su cuerpo y callera desmayado...

Que les parece? es una historia que se me ocurrio en una semana subo la continuacion... REVIEWS

canciones...  
>Daydream de Miranda Cosgrove<p>

Gotta Go My Own Way de High Shool Musical

Como La Flor de Selena Quintanilla

Hasta luego...


	2. Sala De Emergencias

La brisa no era tan fuerte como el creia. Las dulces notas de la melodia llegaban a sus oidos, si tuviera que elegir momento para morir hubiera elegido ese. Al fin y al cabo, para el no habia sonido mas lindo que escuhcar a su mejor amiga cantar...  
>Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido que estoy desesperado seg n mis latidos no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor y antes de perder de vista mi camino quiero mirarte un poco y so ar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor Qu date un segundo aqu a hacerme compa a<p>Ella cantaba con un peque o deje de tristeza en su voz... era su despedida, no lo veria mas, al menos no en mucho tiempo. El cerro los ojos memorizando su linda voz, la calidez de la brisa sobre su piel, el aire fresco y puro que no podria respirar mas ahora que se diriga a la ciudad.<p>

y qu date tantito mas quiero sentirte m o y abr zame .. y abr zame .y abr zame y abr zame Hoy me he dado cuenta que no hab a sentido tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido que Dios lo hace mejor y antes de perder de vista mi camino quiero mirarte un poco y so ar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor Qu date un segundo aqu a hacerme compa a y qu date tantito mas quiero sentirte m o y abr zame .. y abr zame .y abr zame y abr zame Dame una raz n para quedarme yo no quiero tu compasi n quiero que est s conmigo hasta que me haya ido y abr zame y abr zame .y abr zame .y abr zame .  
>Dame una raz n para quedarme Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido que estoy desesperado seg n mis latidos no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor<p>

-Voy a extra ar esto - dijo como ultimo comentario de despedida, mientras se levantaba de su regazo.

-No lo hagas... voy a seer famosa y obviamente me vas a oir siempre - trato de poner un poco de humor a la situacion ella.

-Cumpliras tu promesa? - pregunto el chico

-Eres muy maduro para tener 8 a os - comento ella - pero si cumplire mi promesa y cuando lo haga tu cumpliras la tuya.

-claro, pero por el momento me tengo que ir antes de que a mi madre se le ocurra llamar a la policia - dijo el empezando a marcar el camino que seguiria hasta su casa.

-espera - le grito ella en un intento desesperado de obtener lo que por tanto tiempo habia querido - te puedo pedir un ultimo favor? - el chico solamente se inmuto y asintio con la cabeza - me das... me das un beso?

-canario? - fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir mientras que su mente procesaba la ultima peticion de la chica que tenia enfrente.

-freddie, por favor - dijo mientras algunas lagrimas reveldes se escapaban de sus ojos.

El casta o abrio un poco los ojos solo para verse cegado por las fuertes luces de la ambulancia. Se podian apreciar algunas voces pero parecian tan lejanas como si para llegar a ellas tuvieras que atravesar desiertos y mares. Sus ojos no aguantaban mas la luz del carro y decidio cerrarlos, para asi tratar de comprender el recuerdo que habia decidido asomarse a su cabeza en esos momentos. Se encontraba completamente ajeno de lo que sucedia a su alrededor. De un segundo a otro la ambulancia arribo a la sala de emergencias del hospital mas cercano, y el joven casta o fue llevado a la sala de operaciones pra asi detener la emoragia que se habia provocado tras el accidente.

En una sala de espera, una muy desesperada Selena no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitacion, mientras que las muy consternadas Carly y Sam no dejabna de pensar.

- como la conocio? - era la pregunta que se encontraba todo el tiempo en la mente de Sam.

Eran aproximadamente las 6:00 de la ma ana cuando un doctor se acerco a la peque a sala de espera

-Familiares de Benson Fredward? - pregunto algo atariado el doctor.

-nosotros - se encontro diciendo por primera ves en mucho tiempo Sam. Selena, Carly, Sam y el recien llegado Spencer se reunieron con el doctor.

-logramos detener la hemorragia - empezo a explicar el doctor - sin embargo perdio mucha sangre y necesitara una transfucion por lo cual necesito dos donadore...

-yo lo hare - se oyo la determinacion de una voz femenina, asi que todos voltearon a ver a la joven cantante .

-le harremos unas pruebas para... - empezo a explicar el doctor para ser interrumpido

-al diablo las malditas pruebas... soy 100% compatible - dijo con rabia claramente reflejada en sus ojos

-yo tambien ire - hablo esta vez Sam.

-bien -dijo el doctor y asi comenzo a caminar seguido por las dos adolescentes, una se encontraba hechando cenizas mientras que la otra no podia dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Pronto se encontraron en una sala para tomar muestras y hacer analisis.A las dos adolescentes les sacaron muestras de sangre que fueron enviadas al laboratorio inmediatamente. El silencio era bastante tenso, ninguna de las dos se dignaba a hablar de cualquier manera parecia no haber tema de conversacion...

It's funny when you find yourself Looking from the outside I'm standing here but all I want Is to be over there Why did I let myself believe Miracles could happen?  
>Cause now I have to pretend That I don't really care I thought you were my fairytale A dream when I'm not sleeping A wish upon a star That s coming true But everybody else could tell That I confused my feelings with the truth When there was me and you I swore I knew the melody That I heard you singing And when you smiled You made me feel Like I could sing along But then you went and changed the words Now my heart is empty I'm only left with used-to-be's And once upon a song Now I know you're not a fairytale And dreams were meant for sleeping And wishes on a star Just don't come true Cause now even I can tell That I confused my feelings with the truth Because I liked the view When there was me and you<p>

Sam la escuchaba cantar con tanta devocion y aun asi en silencio, como si la letra de la cancion o el simple hecho de cantarla la hiciera salirse de todos los estandares y liberarse de las preocupaciones.

- como lo conociste? - se atrevio por fin a preguntar la rubia, mientras que Selna solo le miraba esceptica - cuando, como conociste a freddie? - volvio a preguntar.

-tenia 5 a os vivia, trabajaba y cantaba en el restaurrante de mi papa. Un dia llego preguntando por una muy joven cantante de, dijera el, baja categoria. Ese dia uno de los adornos de mi papa se callo y desde entonces el me puso el apodo de Canario - Sam solo escuchaba su relato esceptica - con el tiempo su familia comenzo a ir al restaurante de mi papa cada vez mas seguido al pasar el rato nos volvimos amigos hasta que...

Una peque a ni a de al menos 7 a os tomo una posicion en el peque o estrado aducuado para fiesta y musica en vivo. La cancion comenzo a sonar y ella a cantar felizmente y con un entusiasmo que no se encontraba facilmente.

You don't have to say what's on your mind 'Cause I know where you've been Give it up and leave it all behind And then let me begin Come on over here Let me show how things should be I will make it alright Let me make it clear You can put your trust in me Yes I will be there When you need someone You just turn around And I, will be there When you're feeling low Baby let me know And I, will be there Won't you let me make it up to you Now you know where I am There ain't nothin that I wouldn't do Just to love once again Come on over here Let me show how things should be I will make it alright Let me make it clear You can put your trust in me Yes I will be there

En ese instante un ni o de la misma edad que la peque a que se encontraba en el escenario arribo al local y con mirada triste y perdida se dedico unicamente a observar la presentacion.

I will be there Just take a stand I'll be here for you Now and forever Give one more chance To show you how much I care I'll be there When you need someone I just turn around And I will be there When you're in sorrow Just let me know and I will be there

La ni a se vio rodeada de aplausos y chiflidos como si fuera la mejor estrella, algo que ella realmente aspiraba a ser. Entre l amultitud pudo distinguir a una persona que de verdad era muy importante para su desarrollo, pero su entusiamo su esfumo como hojas que lleva el viento al ver la aflician refleja en el rostro del joven. Con cautela se hacer acerco a el temerosa de su reaccion.

-que tienes? - pregunto con una evidente preocupacion en su voz

-se van a separar - fue lo unico que el dijo antes de quebrarse sin importar donde se encontraba. Para ella era la primera vez que lo veia quebrarse imagen que le partia el alma.

Sam escuhco el relato sin mostrara sentimiento alguno, sabia que antes de hacer cualquier movimiento debio poner en claro lo presentimientos que tenia en ese momento; acaso esa peque a punzada en su pecho significaba algo.

-tengo los resultados de las pruebas - la voz del doctor logro traer de vuelta a Sam a la realidad.

Rapidamente y sisn mas tapujos dos litro de sangr fueron estraidos del cuerpo de las jovencitas y llevados a una sala para asegurar la pronto recuperacion del joven tecnico.

Carly no pudo evitar notar la distancia que mantenia su amiga despues de su arribo a la sala de espera.

-Sam - la llamo con un susuro a lo que ella volteo algo desubicada - que sucedio?

-ya se toda la historia - fue lo unico a lo que atino decir

HASTA AQUI... lamento que me haya tardado aunque sea solo un dia. Pero ayer preferi pasar la tarde viendo "Las lavanderas"  
>hasta la proxima semana..<br>icarly no es mi ni tampoco las canciones

Abrazame de Camila When There Was Me And You de High School Musical I Will Be There For You de Birney Spears

Gracias por leer mi historia y que gusto que les haya gustado "Leslie Princess Seddie" y "ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER"  
>Es una lastima que no le hayas entendido "caaro13" ya que el primer capitulo es el mas sencillo y este es un poco mas complicado... una verdadera lastima pero que bien que te haya remontado a esa epoca en que oias HSM.<p>

Hasta luego... 


	3. Una Gran Disculpa

Mil disculpas enserio a todos, sin embargo (tambien perdon por las palabrotas) soy tan bruta e idiota que termine reprobando una maldita materia.

En fin eso me mando a no poder usar la computadora en demasiado tiempo, por ello no he podido hacer ningun capitulo.

Escribo esto despues de haber terminado una tarea de computacion, la unica razon por la cual me dejaron usar la compu. Me encantaria poder decirles una fecha en la que pudiera subir, pero los castigos de mis padres son con tiempos indefinidos.

unas cosas que quiero decir sobre esta historia...

El nombre del personaje de Selena completo es Selena Parino Barnia... el primer apellido sacado de mi anime favorito Robotech.

Freddie solo sufrio una emorragia algo ligera por el golpe por ello necesito transfucion.

existiran dos triangulos amorosos en mi historia, por cierto estos en si no se cruzan.

Van a haber muchas canciones, unicamente para ponerle un poco de ambiente al fic... los links para oirlas estan en mi perfil.

En fin eso es todo, de nueva cuenta una disculpa... pueden dejar reviews de hecho puedo entrar a internet por mi celular pero solo un ratito.

A se me olvidaba. Tengo en mente la idea de hacer un crossover de "Friends" y "iCarly", la parte mas importante seria el secreto que hay entre Joey y Sam, ya que se parecen mucho y se me ocurrio esa idea... diganme que les parece... claro lo empezaria despues de terminar de hacer los que ya tengo... y el de destino final que me pidieron mis amigos, y el de "Robotech: Macross", y el de "Friends" que estoy haciendo... en fin si me dicen si les gusta podria empezar a pensar bien la idea, se los agradeceria.

Gracias de nuevo muchas disculpas, lo de no publicar tambien se aplican para las otras historias, que estoy escribiendo los siguientes episodios en una libreta...

Adios... y buena suerte en su vida.


End file.
